Existing methods and systems for sending communication signals via customer lines to customer devices at customer premises can be costly, cumbersome and inefficient. For example, for operators of telecommunication networks, provisioning of high-speed broadband services using installed infrastructure of lines, such as wired telephone lines of a plain old telephone services (POTS) network, may be of very high importance. Often, telecommunication operators may offer such services using digital subscriber line (DSL) standards. Recently, new technologies and standards such as vectoring or G.fast have been developed, and the feasibility of still higher performance has been demonstrated. Some factors may, however, limit performance of broadband services. Factors limiting the performance of broadband services may include crosstalk between the lines and line attenuation. Crosstalk refers to electromagnetic interference from one line to another line. Various types of crosstalk may exist. For example, near end crosstalk (NEXT) refers to crosstalk measured at the same end of the line with respect to the interfering transmitter. Far end crosstalk (FEXT) refers to crosstalk measured at the other end of the line with respect to the interfering transmitter. Alien crosstalk (AXT) refers to crosstalk caused by lines routed close to the line of interest. Other types of crosstalk may also exist. Crosstalk may limit desired broadband services. For example, in DSL standards, performance is often limited because of far end crosstalk (FEXT).
Certain measures may be used to reduce factors affecting or limiting broadband services. For example, vectoring is a transmission method that may mitigate the effect of crosstalk and improves performance. Crosstalk between lines is estimated and on the transmitting side pre-coding or pre-processing of signals is performed in such a manner that crosstalk injected by other transmitters into a line is cancelled or reduced on the receiving side. Line attenuation increases with line length and signal frequency. Accordingly, with the demand for increased speed of broadband services, which requires higher frequencies, the length of lines must be reduced accordingly, particularly in the case of limited transmit power. However, reducing the length of lines is often not possible, particularly, in the case of already installed lines.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.